


Bunny Tech and the Martial Hare

by AdaMarina, Mazanica



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Golden Freddy and Fredbear are separate characters, M/M, Only tagged the main characters sorry, Springtrap and Spring Bonnie are separate characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaMarina/pseuds/AdaMarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazanica/pseuds/Mazanica
Summary: Blu Rodriguez and Bonnie Henderson are just two classmates who don't really talk, being of two different social groups. Bunny Tech and Martial Hare, on the other hand, are the town heroes who work together to protect everything and everyone they care about.Preferably these two worlds would stay miles apart, but when you're a highschooler trying to balance friends, family, grades, extracurricular and keeping a secret identity from even your closest friends and allies... it gets complicated.





	Bunny Tech and the Martial Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic! This is an idea I’ve had ever since my friend (Mazey as some of you might know her) got me into FNaF. She and I share a lot of the same HCs and personalities, unsurprising since she was my first exposure, but there are gonna be some major differences between her and my characterizations. Many names will be the same but some will be different (including Toy Freddy and Goldie’s real name). Springtrap and Spring Bonnie are separate characters, as are Golden Freddy and Fredbear.
> 
> WARNINGS: Technology is the bomb, y’all, but like all superhero stories there’s an issue with secret identities. ALSO there will be sex scenes in the future, just saying.
> 
> NOTE FROM MAZEY;  
> So the idea itself is Marina's, I'm just helping her with the writing/formatting/grammar/syntax stuff. If we thought we could pull it off, this would definitely be a comic rather than a fic!  
> Marina is borrowing some names and personalities from me, but others will be names she gives the characters herself.  
> And yes, she's aware that "Bunny Tech" and "Martial Hare" are not very "good" names, but these are teenagers and teenagers give themselves stupid names all the time. Their names have significance- for example, Bunny Tech deals majorly with a lot of technology, almost never relying on brute strength but on technique and weaponry, while Martial Hare is more strength and stealth than technology ("Martial, adjective- of or appropriate to war; warlike")- so it's not like we just pulled these names out of our asses.

_ It felt like the world was ending. _

_ The flames climbed higher and higher still, the ‘rain’ doing nothing more than fueling its heated rage. Around him the street was bathed in a red-golden glow, and he pushed up from the soaking, red-painted asphalt. His bones ached beneath the black armor, and as he tried to catch his breath he could almost swear he was baking inside his own protective suit. _

_ “What’s wrong?” that grating voice taunted, causing the young rabbit to clench his teeth. “Can’t take the heat?” _

_ He stared down silently at the blood swirling around the puddle. With his body protecting it from the rain he was able to see his reflection- painted red of blood and orange with flames. His eyes, usually shielded by his dark visor, peered back at him, their emerald sheen unrecognizable. _

_ Just a few feet away, his mask laid shattered and twisted on the ground. _

_ “Come on, Tech!” another voice, this one simultaneously soothing and anxiety-inducing, called out to him, and a hand landed on his shoulder as the voice's owner dropped down next to him. _

_ Panic spiked through the smaller being as his eyes fell on the reflection of his partner, the white suit standing out starkly against his own black, and though the other’s mask was still perfectly preserved and in place, the rabbit just knew that their eyes met in that puddle. Everything seemed to still for just a moment as he knew his cover was blown. _

_ It felt like the world was ending, but the fire wasn’t the only thing burning. _

_ The city wasn’t the only thing falling apart. _

_ He wanted to explain himself- say a million things to his companion, give him the reasons why and why not- but he couldn’t speak. He could hardly breathe, even as the smoke rose high above their heads- he felt like he was suffocating.  _

_ What could he say? _

_ Maniacal laughter from behind them reminded the white and black suited beings that there were more important things to worry about, and finally the taller figure’s hand slipped away, stiff and tense as the set of its owner's shoulders. _

_ “We’ll discuss this later,” he practically hissed, turning around sharply to confront their enemy again. The betrayal in his voice hurt, and all the smaller could do was push himself up to his feet, turning away from his own reflection to face the cause of it all. _

_ What could he possibly say? _

_ The world was falling apart. _


End file.
